A wild Snow Queen appeared!
by nerfherder97
Summary: A series of oneshots. I'm open to suggestions as to what Pokemon the frozen characters should have and who they should battle etc. Anything at all. Please review in the review section
1. I choose you

"Well this is quite a lot to take in Mr. Ketchum" Elsa said to a 10 year old boy who was enlightening her and her sister about a whole new world while they sat in the castle garden.

"So you didn't know about Pokémon your majesty?" Ash asked skeptically.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Ketchum." Elsa replied. She eyed a small yellow mouse like creature. Ash smiled.

"This is my partner Pikachu!" Ash declared proudly.

"So this world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon. People catch and train these Pokémon to develop their strength. Then Pokémon compete in a sport known as the battle. The Pokémon enjoy it?" Anna asked in concern. Pikachu nodded and smiled.

"You want to be the greatest trainer?" Elsa asked hoping she had the details.

"That sums it up, your majesty." Ash confirmed. Anna's curiosity was burning and she secretly wanted to try it for herself. As if reading her mind, Ash spoke up.

"Would you like me to call professor oak and get you a Pokémon?" Ash offered. Anna blurted out yes. Elsa stood in thought.

"Professor oak?" Elsa inquired.

"He's the leading expert on Pokémon research. He knows almost everything about Pokémon. Ash answered.

"Ooh Elsa can I get a Pokémon?" Anna asked with her puppy dog face. After the so called "eternal winter" Elsa found it hard to deny her baby sister anything so Elsa shook her head and smiled.

"Yes" Elsa declared. Anna leaped for joy. Ash showed them to the video phone {another new thing for the sisters} and he called professor Oak. To his surprise, Oak was absent but instead, a young boy picked up the phone.

"Hey ash, long time no see" Gary greeted cheerfully.

"He's younger than I expected" Anna said. Elsa gave her a look

"Please forgive my sister" Elsa asked.

"No problem…But who are you?" Gary asked out of curiosity.

"Oh my apologies, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, this is my little sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle." Elsa informed. Gary bowed to them politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty. My name is Gary Oak" Gary replied. Anna was about to speak but her sister gave her a motion to stay silent. Elsa mentally scratched her head as to how she would word out her request.

"On behalf of my sister, I request an audience with Professor oak." Elsa asked politely. Gary stood puzzled for a minute but then it dawned on him.

"Oh, you want a Pokémon don't you? Gramps is on vacation…But I can help you if you so please" Gary offered. Anna nodded and Elsa followed.

"hey ash, where are you?" Gary asked.

"We're in a kingdom called Arendelle. You're not gonna believe this, but they didn't even know about Pokémon before I came and showed the Pikachu." Ash said.

"I'm not surprised, Arendelle is pretty isolated" Gary replied. "hang on, your majesty and your highness, I'll come to you so you don't have to-" Anna cut him off.

"Thank you. But I really wanted to see the lab for myself." The Princess replied. Gary stood in thought before he snapped his fingers.

"I can send in the lab's Pigeot and dragonite to bring you here, they can get you here and back in a flash." Gary said with a smile.

"Are they Pokémon?" Anna asked. Gary responded with a nod. In just a few minutes Pigeot and Dragonite arrived. Elsa rode dragonite and Elsa rode pigeot, leaving ash in the garden. They soared through the air, to Anna's joy and Elsa's indifference. The arrived in Pallet town to find Gary waiting for them.

"Do you both want Pokémon?"Gary asked. Elsa shook her head and merely gestured to her sister.

"Just my sister" Elsa answered to Anna's slight disappointment. Anna did not complain as said disappointment was overwhelmed by excitement. Gary guided them to the laboratory. He showed them three balls, they were red on top and white at the bottom and had a white circle in the front center. The two royal sisters looked at them with curiosity.

"These are pokeballs, they contain Pokémon. You use them to transport Pokémon for convenience, they can fit Pokémon of any shape and size. There are three Pokémon for you to choose from, your highness, but you can only have one. These Pokémon are ideal for starting trainers" He informed. Gary grabbed a pokeball and tossed it in the air. A small green creature with a flower bud on its back came out. It looked at the sisters and smiled.

"Bulbasaur!" The creature cried happily.

"that's bulbasaur

"Aw, it's sooo cute!" Anna gushed as she picked up the creature. The bulbasaur nuzzled Anna.

"It likes me! Why don't you hold it Elsa?" Anna chirped. Elsa politely denied Anna's offer. Bulbasaur frowned and put on a sad look towards Elsa. Elsa looked at the creature and simply caved. She extended her arms and Anna happily handed over the Pokémon. Bulbasaur smiled and cuddled against Elsa.

"Bulbasaur is a grass type Pokémon, scientists are unsure if it's a plant or animal as it has the traits of both. It's sturdy and dependable in battle." Gary informed. He grabbed the next pokeball and tossed it, out came a small red lizard with a little fire on its tail.

"char char!" It chirped with glee. Anna's heart melted and she picked up the lizard and hugged it as she cooed.

"Meet, charmander, a fire pokemon that can attack with flames from its mouth" Gary stated. Anna was entranced by the flame on its tail. Gary unleashed the final pokemon a tiny blue turtle.

"Squirtle squirt" It called. Anna handed charmander to Elsa and picked up Squirtle.

"It should be a crime to be this adorable!" Anna cooed as she spun an overjoyed squirtle around before handing it to Elsa.

"Well which one do you want?" The young boy asked. Anna stared intently at the three pokemon that poor Elsa was now trying to hold without dropping them. Anna's eyes set on charmander.

"I'd like charmande please….aww look at the way that they're cuddling with Elsa! It's precious!" Anna gushed, she noticed her sister's valiant effort to balance all three Pokémon and she took charmander off of the Queen's hands.

"thank you, they're getting heavy." Elsa sighed. Gary laughed at their antics and asked Anna once more if charmander was her final choice. Anna nodded and Gary recalled the other two inside of their pokeballs.

"charmander could use a playmate Elsa. Maybe you could-" Anna was cut off by Elsa shaking her head. Anna gave Elsa the dreaded puppy dog look and Elsa fought off the urge to cave. Elsa remembered something that she needed to ask.

"Just how much care does charmander need?" Elsa asked with worry.

"It needs plenty of love, but other than that, it's a pretty hardy Pokémon, I have special food and a list of instructions. They are all very low maintenance when it comes to care. But the more effort your sister put in, the stronger it will get." Gary noted to Elsa's relief. The Queen turned to her baby sister who was hugging her new friend.

"This charmander-"Anna cut her off

"His name is Bigby" Anna chirped. Elsa thought that was a strange name but she mentally kicked herself for judging especially since she knew close to nothing about it.

"Fine…Bigby is your responsibility. It's your job to take care of it and keep it out of trouble. I will be watching you and if you neglect it, or it causes too much trouble, I will have to return it to Gary, do you understand?" Elsa asked not as a threat but as a reminder. Anna nodded as she held Bigby in her arms. Gary handed her Bigby's pokeball.

"Now would you kindly recall char- I mean bigby, we have to return to Anrendelle." Elsa asked to the princess's disappointment. Anna reluctantly ordered her new Pokémon to return and turned to thank Gary. The latter handed Anna some pokeballs and a small slender box.

"These are pokaballs to catch Pokémon and this is the pokedex, an encyclopedia that tells you all about Pokémon. It can help you manage charmander, oops I mean bigby." Oak's grandson said with a smile. Elsa was already thinking ahead for Anna.

"May I have one too?" Elsa asked politely. Gary nodded and handed her a pokedex.

"Thank you Gary!" Anna chirped as she hugged him.

"It was my pleasure your highness" He replied. Pigeot and Dragonite carried the two royals back to Arendelle.

Author's notes: I'm tired of Anna always being in Elsa's shadow. That's why she will be the focus of this fanfiction. She has an awesome Pokémon who will evolve into the most popular Pokémon of all.

I can hear the Elsa fans screaming in agony. Don't get your shorts in a knot. Elsa will get a pokemon..a very cool pokemon…just not now. If you guys have any suggestions regarding the teams of the frozen characters {no kalos pokemon, don't know enough yet}, who they should battle, and who or what they should encounter or where they should go, etc. Then let me know. Please read and review in the review section.


	2. I'm psychic

Elsa was walking up the north mountain once again. While she was happy that Anna was so happy with Bigby, she was growing slightly lonely, not jealous, but simply lonely. She had met the halfway point when a blizzard, not caused by her powers stirred up. It was too strong even for her. She squinted throughout the snow and icy wind to notice a cave for shelter. She used her powers to reach the entrance and there she found safety. She merely stood by, watching and waiting for the storm to pass. Elsa began to think about all that had happened.

"I'm glad I have my sister….But she couldn't truly understand…this" she said as she looked at her hands. Of course had it not been for Anna, she would still be locked in that dungeon she called a room. Elsa saw how close Anna and Bigby were and she wondered if she chose wrong when she turned down a Pokémon. A voice cleared its throat and Elsa instinctively turned around and shot ice. The queen's target turned out to be a creature. It stood on two legs; it had an enormous tail and purple eyes that were staring her down. It extended its hand and Elsa saw the ice shards turn around and beam towards her. Elsa's eyes widened in horror and she put her hands up defensively when the icy projectiles came to a halt merely inches away from her face and chest. They floated to the ground.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The queen demanded.

"I am…Mewtwo." Mewtwo answered. "who are you?" It shot back.

"My name is Elsa" she answered as the next question came to Elsa's mind.

"Are you a Pokémon?" Elsa asked. Mewtwo nodded. The queen got out her pokedex and scanned the strange creature, no results came up. Mewtwo shook its head.

"I am unlike other Pokémon. I am a clone…" Elsa gave it a look of lack of understanding. "A copy, In either case, I was not born into this world. I was created. I do not belong in this world that is why I came here, to live in isolation. Because I was made to destroy" Mewtwo continued. Elsa didn't take long to decide her next sentence.

"Mewtwo…..I understand what is like to feel like an outcast. You don't have to live in isolation." Elsa asked…now understanding what Anna felt on the north mountain.

"How would you, a human, understand? I was made when a criminal organization, called team rocket, determined to make the ultimate Pokémon, they…took a part of the rarest Pokémon, mew and with that part…they created me. The scientists intended to abuse me for their experiments and so I used my powers to destroy the laboratory. I met a man named Giovanni who offered to help me learn to control my powers. But once he did, he too, attempted to claim me as his slave. I left and in anger, I made my own laboratory to make stronger Pokémon and eliminate the human race, believing all humans to be evil. There I met my nemesis, mew. My Pokémon battled the Pokémon born into the world fiercely until a young boy got in between us in an effort to cease the fighting. He sacrificed himself to end the sorrow and he was revived by the tears of the Pokémon. My heart had been opened. But I found a place to hide so that I may live in peace….and I have been invaded yet again….This time by you. Leave this place at once. You could you possibly understand?" Mewtwo asked skeptically. Elsa shot harmless flurries of ice and snow.

"My sister and I used to play in the hall when we were children…But then an accident occurred….I unintentionally hurt Anna with my powers. My parents sought help…the ones who healed my sister told me that it would be wise to erase memories of my powers. My mother and father then reduced my contact with people until I could control my powers. I was always locked in my room and my magic just got stronger. It wasn't until my sister helped me that I understood that love and hope is the key to controlling them. Mewtwo..come with me to Arendelle. No one deserves to be alone. If you isolate yourself, you will be destroyed from within." Elsa answered. Mewtwo intently considered this offer.

"If you lead…I will follow." Mewtwo replied. Elsa got a pokeball..and tossed it at mewtwo. As expected. It made no move to resist as it was coming with Elsa on its own free will. The storm was clear and Elsa returned to Arendelle…with a new ally. At the palace gates, the queen released her Pokémon.

"Mewtwo, this is the castle of Arendelle, your home now." Elsa said in a friendly voice as she noticed the servant's puzzled look.

"Gerda, Kai, this is mewtwo. Please show it to my quarters and see to it that it is comfortable. I have some matters to attend to." Elsa ordered.

"If I am your pokemon, then why am I not in a pokeball? Why are you offering me comfort? Why are you welcoming me as if I was one of your kind?" Mewtwo asked, still wary of its new trainer despite her hospitality.

"Because I understand your pain, I'll be back. In the meantime, please enjoy yourself." Elsa chimed before resuming her duties. With the only familiar face gone, mewtwo now stood, unsure of what to do or how to act in such an alien environment.

"Sir, I can show you to her majesty's quarters" The female servant offered. The pokemon decided that anything was better than simply standing there. So it followed the maid to Elsa's room.

Author's notes: see Elsa fans? Good things come to those who wait.


	3. the right place and the right time

Author's notes any and all suggestions as to what pokemon anna and elsa should have/encounter, who they should battle and things like that, I'm all ears PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW

Anna calmly walked up to face the big sister and the latter did not look please. Elsa had her hands on her hips and was giving her baby sister an annoyed look. Anna let out a nervous laugh.

"What…is this?" Elsa demanded, pointing to the garden now in ashes from the flames. Anna was afraid of where this was going.

"I guess the gardeners made a mishap" The princess fibbed. Elsa refused to believe it.

"Tell me the truth!" Elsa commanded. Anna was rendered speechless and she began to tremble.

"Very well….I will see to it that Bigby is sent back to Professor Gary" Elsa said. Tears formed in her baby sister's eyes.

"No Elsa please, please don't send away my charizard, he didn't mean to do it!" Anna whimpered.

"Oh…your charizard caused this?" Elsa asked coolly. Anna reluctantly nodded.

"You can keep bigby….but I expect you to take responsibility for its actions. Do you understand?" Elsa explained. Anna threw herself on Elsa and hugged her.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I'll try to keep bigby from lighting anything else on fire" Anna chirped.

"That would be much appreciated" Elsa added with a smile. Anna perked up.

"So Elsa, Gary said that when he evolved into charizard, bigby could fly, wouldn't you like to take a ride on it?" Anna asked.

"No thank you, dear sister, maybe some other time." Elsa politely declined. Anna was a bit saddened but she bubbled up back to her cheerful self in minutes.

"Oh well, more for me" Anna declared as she climbed on top of Bigby. "go buddy!" Anna commanded. Bigby let out a roar and the charizard obeyed Anna without hesitation. They were cruising across the sky, Anna resting comfortably on the back of her pokemon, who carried her with ease. Anna noticed the ducks fly alongside them. Bigby paid them no mind as they flew higher and higher. Anna relished as the wind blew through her silky copper hair and she closed her eyes to maximize her sense of touch to feel the wind. Anna slowly opened her eyelids but something fell under her gaze. She saw a young girl; about sixteen years old, on the ground in an alley below, surrounding her were several thugs on bicycles. They were crowding her and the young teen was obviously terrified.

"Bigby, get down there!" Anna commanded in anger, the loyal flame Pokémon immediately listened and soon Anna and bigby stood between the thugs and the girl. One of them had red spiked hair, sunglasses, and sat upon a bike with a zapdos model on its front. The man took his sunglasses off.

"Leave her alone you bully!" Anna bellowed, not even making the gang leader flinch.

"I don't think I've seen you before." The man said.

"Well we're not really from around here so uh-"The young girl said with a nervous laugh as she and the princess tried to walk away but the leader blocked their path.

"HOLD IT! You ain't getting away without a proper introduction!" He growled and his groupies all cried out in agreement.

"Hello my name is Princes Anna of Arendelle. It's a pleasure!" Anna chirp as she shook his hand and curtsied, earning a smile.

"my name is ginger, very nice to meet you!" the girl said as she shook the gang leader's hand.

"see you again sometime!" Anna and Ginger declared at the same time as they made another attempt to flee

"that's no introduction!" The leader growled, causing the two girls to flinch. A young, slender woman got of her bike and stood at the side of the leader. She had green hair and blue eyes.

"When we say introduction, we mean pokemon battle!" The woman said as she crossed her arms. Anna smirked.

"a pokemon battle? Alright I accept!" The princess boldly declared. Ginger merely hid behind her.

"Alright, let's get started, then we'll see who's the master!" Anna taunted. The leader showed a toothless grin.

"You think you can play with the big boys? I'll send you home cryin'!" He replied as he tossed hiss pokeball "Golem Go!" He ordered.

"What's that?" Anna asked as she pulled out her pokedex.

"Golem, a megaton pokemon. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger" the pokedex said, not being particularly helpful.

"Ok then, go Bigby!" Anna commanded her charizard.  
"Golem rock throw!" The leader said and Golem launched itself into the air, Bigby managed to dodge the attack.

"Bigby, flamethrower!" Anna commanded. The charizard unleashed a powerful stream of fire on its opponent, Golem seemed unharmed. The princess did not let up.

"Fire spin now!" Anna commanded. Bigby shot a swirling tornado of fire around Golem. The latter was slowly overheating.

"Golem, tackle attack now!" The gang leader commanded. Golem was on fire by this point and the charizard simply flew out of the way and the flaming rock Pokémon rolled at the gang and set them on fire. Anna and Bigby laughed hysterically as the young woman approached them.

"Now it's my turn to show you!" the woman taunted when they saw the approach of several guards, leading them was queen Elsa.

"The queen! Let's split!" The leader yelped and the bike gang cleared out, leaving Elsa to stand in front of the two girls. Elsa wrapped Anna in a hug.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded. Ginger slowly walked towards the Queen. She curtsied respectfully and introduced herself to the Queen.

"Your majesty, your highness, thanks you for helping me." Ginger replied sweetly and she took off before the Queen and princess could ask any more questions.

"Anna, I'm proud of how well you trained charizar- I mean Bigby. Well done" Elsa complimented her baby sister.

To bigby the big bad wolf: Yes Ginger made her debut today…..but don't go giving any spoilers. Elsa didn't do it yet….but she will…shhhh it's a secret


	4. visitor

"Please Elsa; I want to build a snowman with you!" Anna begged.

"Come on mama!" Rosetta added. The queen shook her head and sighed.

"For the last time, I have to sign a pile of documents….It is going to take all day…my answer is no. Don't ask me again." Elsa answered with a sigh. Rosetta was crying softly and Anna lowered her head in sadness. Elsa frowned.

"I'm doing the best that I can…..why not build a snowman with Bigby, your Charizard?" Elsa offered. The melancholy expressions of her two girls did not falter in the slightest.

"It's becoming the way it was before….you never have time for us" Anna thought but didn't have the heart to say out loud. Elsa hugged Rosetta, hugged Anna, gave them both a kiss on the cheek and walked towards her study, fighting the silent tear. She was walking down the hallway as she absent mindedly stared at the paintings.

"I'm a terrible sister…and a terrible mother. I can't even make time to spend with my sister and my little bunny!" Elsa whimpered, hugging herself. The pile documents she had to sign was beginning to seem endless. She was beginning to think that she would never get the opportunity to build a snowman with her family when a soft cry jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Mew" It meowed. The queen spun around to find the source of the sound to find nothing. Elsa heard the same noise again, only this time she was nimble enough to catch sight of the intruder; a small, creature. It was pink from head to toe. It had tiny arms, large feet, round pointy ears, a long tail, and enormous baby blue eyes. The queen noticed that it was floating in the air.

"oh, hello, little one. Where did you come from? Are you lost?" Elsa asked. The creature simply flew slowly in circles around her, looking Elsa directly in the eye.

"Wait a minute…you're a Pokémon as well aren't you?" Elsa asked, the creature nodded in response. The queen gently stroked the pokemon's round head. The small creature nuzzled her arm. Elsa stifled a giggle then frowned.

"Run along, cutie, I have things to do." Elsa chimed before slowly continuing her unpleasant trip to the study.

"mew" the Pokémon chirped. Elsa swiveled around to find it following her. She smiled and petted the little creature again.  
"I'd love to play with you little guy…but I have work to do. It's time for you to leave now." Elsa gently commanded. The pokemon continued to follow her all the way to her study.

"oh alright, as long as you remain quiet, you can stay." Elsa caved. The cat like pokemon sat on her lap as she looked at the first paper. She turned to see a colossal mountain of papers to sign. Elsa frowned.

"Mew?" The pokemon asked. Elsa guessed that it was asking her what was the matter.

"The gates have been opened, my sister and I are together again, and now I have an adoptive daughter that brings me nothing but joy. But all of this paperwork prevents me from spending any time with them, and the list of duties just keeps getting bigger. I may never get another chance to play with my family. I'm trying to get my tasks done but look at that giant stack of papers" Elsa sighed, tears forming and frost slowly crackling up the sides of the room. The queen noticed this and thawed out the icy wallpaper and resumed reading the document. Elsa looked over her shoulder to find the little Pokémon hovering over her, listening intently, like it understood. Elsa felt some relief at being able to talk to someone about her troubles as she finished scanning the paper.

"Very well, I approve of this document" Elsa sighed, while she wanted to get done, she still paid careful attention to what she was signing and considered it carefully. The queen was about to reach for the quill pen to make her signature when the little creature began to glow. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as her signature instantly appeared on the paper. It was immaculate and matched her handwriting perfectly. Elsa got over the shock and decided to keep working, but before she could get out of the desk, the Pokémon began to glow again and the next document floated swiftly but gracefully into her slender hands. The queen did not have time to question the creature and began to read the paper.

"No I refuse to resume trade with Westleton" Elsa said to herself. The Pokémon cried out softly and the letter burned into thin air. The queen realized what was happening.

"You want to help me don't you?" Elsa asked. The little creature nodded. "You keep saying mew, is that your name?" She continued. The Pokémon nodded again. "I need to write a response to-"she was cut off by a blank paper landing on her desk. The queen reached for the pen but mew lifted it out of her grasp. Words appeared on the paper.

"I can write for you" They said. Elsa began to say what she wished to appear on the letter and mew made her words appear in her hand writing. When she was satisfied, mew placed them in a pile and gave her another letter. Elsa carefully read it and she gave her approval and mew emblazed her signature on it. They continued this process, Mew handing her papers, putting signatures, burning unwanted letters, writing for her and the like.

"Please hand me the next document, Mew." Elsa asked. No paper came. She was about to repeat her command when mew pointed to the desk. In two hours, they completely finished every document and Elsa was free early. Elsa smiled and hugged the tiny Pokémon.

"You're such a good Pokémon, thanks to you; I have time to spend with my girls! Oh thank you!" Elsa cried as mew returned the hug. Elsa happily walked to the door and she turned around to invite me to stay and maybe play with them but it was gone.


	5. Adjusting

Mewtwo was staring out the window of its new domain. It had recently moved in with its new trainer: Queen Elsa. The maidservant: Gerda had escorted Mewtwo to her quarters but it was completely unsure of what to do from here. It was torn. Mewtwo despised this idleness but at the same time, it did not want to step out of line. This place was alien to it and it did not want to be a burden on anyone. Nevertheless, Mewtwo decided that a walk would not hurt anyone. It quietly left its room and began to roam about the halls, careful not to get in anyone's way. One of the servants noticed it and spoke up.

"Oh master Mewtwo, might we be of any service?" He asked. The psychic Pokémon was debating what to say, unsure if it was impolite to deny the offer, or impolite to impose. Mewtwo said no and walked away. It walked out of the gates and noticed the gardeners work. Mewtwo began to feel increasingly awkward. It was not sure whether it was appropriate to address anyone here and if it was how it should be done. Mewtwo's discomfort went unnoticed by all who crossed paths with it. Meanwhile Elsa was finishing paperwork when a though hit her like a sack of bricks.

"Oh no! Mewtwo!" She gasped as she realized it was being neglected by her. The Queen decided to take a break and retrieve her Pokémon. Elsa opened the doors to her room to find that Mewtwo was not there. She was neither angry nor upset, but she was slightly worried about her Pokémon's well-being. Elsa closed the doors and began to search the castle for it. The Queen spotted her butler: Kai.

"Kai, would you happen to know where Mewtwo is? I cannot seem to locate it." Elsa asked. Her eyes were full of anxiety as she was gently wringing her pale, slender hands. Meanwhile mewtwo itself was lost in deep thought as it stood silently upon the balcony, arms crossed.

"The last human I interacted with was…Giovanni. He viewed me as his personal property. On impulse, I followed this woman willingly. Now I wonder whether or not that was a wise decision. What if she seeks to enslave me as Giovanni did? Only unlike Giovanni, she has the means to control me. Can I honestly trust-" Mewtwo's thoughts were interrupted by a sigh of relief. The queen scurried to its side.

"Mewtwo, there you are!" Elsa said as she scanned her Pokémon. "Are you alright, dear?" The queen asked. Mewtwo was about to answer when Elsa asked yet another question "are you lost. Hungry perhaps?" she continued.

"Why do such things worry you?" Mewtwo answered. Elsa placed her hand on its shoulder.

"Because you're my pokemon. I care about you. I love you and I want to make sure you're safe and happy. This is your home too. You don't need to feel uncomfortable or alien here." Elsa replied with a smile.

"I feel something different in this woman. I find not the coldness of Giovanni but I see love and warmth. She seems to be very concerned about my welfare. But why?" Mewtwo thought to itself.

"Follow me, Mewtwo, let me show you around the castle." Elsa commanded softly as she guided it by the shoulder. Mewtwo made no move to resist and simply followed her. The queen and her Pokémon reached a room where aromas of all sorts greeted Elsa's Pokémon.

"This is the kitchen, where our meals are prepared, snowflake" Elsa informed her guest.

"Snowflake?" Mewtwo inquired.

"I was referring to you..does that bother you? I can stop." Elsa offered. Mewtwo politely declined and the Queen resumed the tour. The walked into a large hallway full of paintings.

"This is the gallery. All of these are priceless paintings. My sister's favorite is that one, Joan of arc." The snow Queen said with a smile. Mewtwo remained silent as it followed her to the outside.

"This is the garden. My sister and I like to take walks here. You're more than welcome to do so as well, snowflake." Elsa told Mewtwo. She was about to continue showing it around the castle when Anna and Rosetta walked toward the group.

"Hi mama!" Rosetta chirped. Elsa momentarily forgot about Mewtwo and picked of her daughter and gently swung her.

"Hello my little bunny. How are you doing sweetie?" Elsa asked as she rubbed noses with her daughter. Elsa then gently set her daughter down on the ground and smiled.

"Mewtwo, this is my adopted daughter, Rosetta. Rosetta, dear, this is Mewtwo. Say hello." Elsa chided gently. Rosetta looked at the Pokémon that, from her perspective, was huge. She opened her mouth to greet the psychic Pokémon but she blushed and hid behind Elsa, causing her and Anna to laugh. Anna then stepped forward with a smile.

"Hey you must be Mewtwo, I'm princess Anna, Elsa's sister" Anna introduced herself with a graceful curtsey.

"Come, let's build a snowman." Elsa told the group. "I finally get the time to be with my loved ones." Elsa chimed as she, Anna and Rosetta walked away, leaving Mewtwo alone. The Queen abruptly turned around.

"Aren't you coming snowflake?" The queen asked mewtwo.

"No I don't feel that would be-"It was cut off by Elsa.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" The Queen assured as she grabbed Mewtwo by the wrists and gently dragged him along. The queen covered the ballroom in a winter wonderland. Mewtwo was dumbstruck by the sheer beauty.

"This place is beautiful never have I seen-" The pokemon was cut off by a snowball to its shoulder. It found the source of the icy projectile: Anna, laughing. Mewtwo gave her an angry glare. The Princess quickly stopped laughing, hid behind Elsa, and gulped. Elsa and Rosetta joined her expression of fear. Mewtwo smirked, used its psychic powers to make an enormous snowball, and hurled the snowball at the two sisters, leaving Rosetta in a fit of giggles at her mother and aunt being buried in snow. The psychic Pokémon brought the giggling seven year old to complete silence with a much smaller and softer snowball.


	6. Don't go in the water!

The snow Queen was walking across the docks, towards a ship. On her left, floating along side her was her pokemon and now her assistant: mewtwo. She had a poker face and fought to ignore her sister, who was hot on her heels.

"No Elsa! Don't go!" Anna desperately pleaded. Elsa finally turned about face

"I am the Queen of Arendelle..I must go…It's only for a few weeks" Elsa retorted.

"Then let me come with you! Mewtwo and Kai can watch Arendelle" Anna pleaded. Elsa gave a sigh.

"Fine, but expect you to be on your very best behavior" Elsa caved. Anna nodded rapidly and her big sister turned to the pokemon.

"I entrust arendelle to you, snowflake" Elsa addressed mewtwo.

"I understand, master." It replied. Elsa gave it an annoyed glare.

"Mewtwo…what have I told you about that?" Elsa gently chastised.

"My apologies…Elsa" The Pokémon corrected itself. Elsa nodded in forgiveness and gestured towards the castle.

"Are you sure that you can handle this?" The queen asked the psychic Pokémon.

"I have watched you perform your duties vigorously. I am confident that I can substitute for you while you are absent." Mewtwo assured and with that, it used its psychic powers to warp itself to the castle, leaving Elsa and Anna alone. Elsa's baby sister was caressing a pokeball.

"If another storm hits….I won't let anything happen to my sister." Anna whispered; just quiet enough to keep Elsa from hearing. The two royal sisters reluctantly boarded the ship. The sailing was fairly smooth but the two girls quickly acquired cabin fever and Anna began to search the ship for a way to occupy her time as Elsa rehearsed her treaty. The captain and several crewmen were playing poker. Much to their surprise the saw Elsa and her baby sister walk towards the group. The stood up and saluted but to surprise them even further, the young Queen and princess dismissed them.

"Would it be alright if we joined you gentlemen?" Elsa politely asked as she placed a bag of gold coins as an entry fee on the table.

"Of course your majesty." The captain smiled and offered her a seat. Soon, Elsa joined as well. The princess kept winning and the other players, including Elsa, grew gradually more frustrated at the young woman's luck. Soon Anna monopolized every last coin and even the secret box of chocolates that Elsa had stashed should she need them go get into a game. The young princess was cheekily popping chocolate in her mouth when one of the sailors came rushing down the stairway to the decks.

"Hurricane!" The sailor yelled. Elsa and Anna grew pale. The ship was hit by an enormous wave and the two royals were knocked to the floor. Elsa decided to tell the captain to try and stay clear of the storm. The queen rushed to the deck to find the wind and rain blasting at her skin. She managed to make out the figure of the captain and the young Queen made her way towards him. A gust picked up and another wave crashed into the ship's hull. Elsa was sent overboard. Anna had decided to follow her and she quickly eyed her sister and her eyes grew wide in horror. The princess came to her senses and decided that she needed to take action to save her big sister.

"I was separated from her once…never again!" She cried out to the sky as she stretched her limbs and while no one was looking, she jumped in after Elsa. The snow queen was in deep thought as the waves pelted her. She was gasping for breath as she was beginning to realize that she was about to die.

"I'm so happy that I reunited with Anna….at least we got to be sisters again." Elsa though to herself as tears streamed down her pale but rosy cheeks. The Queen decided to stop struggling and she looked towards the sky as another tidal wave spiraled in her direction. A flashing beam of light shot over her head and blasted the wave in two.

"Good job, Gyarados!" were the last words she heard before slipping into unconsciousness. Anna was riding on the back of a colossal serpent like creature. It was blue with scales, a wide gaping mouth, and a huge tail. It gingerly picked up the unconscious Queen in its jaws.

"Gyarados, don't let her drown!" Anna told it. Gyarados shielded Elsa from the turbulent water with its body. The Pokémon powered through the tidal waves back towards the ship where astonished but relieved crew were cheering for the Princess. Anna hopped off of Gyarados' back and the monstrous creature set Elsa on the deck. Her baby sister began to give Elsa CPR to try and resuscitate the Queen.

"please! Elsa! Come back!" Anna repeated over and over. She eventually gave up and fell to her knees crying. Unknown to her, Elsa began to cough and she slowly opened her eye. The queen cocked her head to see Anna bawling. Elsa was swiftly overwhelmed with love and pity and wrapped her baby sister in a loving embrace. Anna realized what was happening and hugged her back.

"Elsa! You're alive!" Anna squealed in delight, shedding tears of joy. Elsa nodded. Elsa noticed a shadow form over them. The young monarch turned around to see a huge creature staring at her. Elsa panicked and jumped in front of Anna, spreading her arms.

"Elsa, it's okay. That's my Pokémon Gyarados! He helped me get through the storm." Anna explained. Elsa remembered her sister addressing gyarados and while she remained tense, she let down her defenses.

"..Gyarados, Anna you have my gratitude" Elsa said as she sat down in a chair provided to her by the captain. Elsa turned towards Anna "you saved me again, sister dear" Elsa whimpered as she fought the tears. The next day they reached their destination, only the Queen and Anna arrived on the back of a massive Pokémon


	7. ok I need some prompts

Ok I have serious writer's block I have an idea of what the next chapter is going to be but I want your suggestions send me prompts and stuff

elsa and anna will have a pokemon battle in the next chapter at the request of ihaboggle btw you should get an account, its easy and free...if I can do it ANYBODY CAN NO i am not going to say who will win

I want you guys to tell me what pokemon you want to see them use and I'll select the ones I think are cool/ unique/ etc.

Rules

Elsa is NOT going to have a glaceon..in fact she may not have ANY ice type pokemon because I am sick of her ONLY having ice pokemon in her crossovers she

no pokemon from beyond generation five

i'll also except prompts as to what pokemon you want them to encounter


	8. for the king!

******author's notes: alright I'm moving forward with this...it actually could be considered a story rather than a series but i still call it a series because of its episodic nature and they are not always in chronological order.**

******as you may have figured out already, I love generation one pokemon...but I am far from a "genwunner" as I can appreciate some of the newer pokemon too..I need some time to figure out elsas, annas, and kristoffs teams. I am begining to form some Ideas but i still want prompts..I may accept generation 6 pokemon if I think them cool enough. But for now, some ELSMEWTWO!...I'M KIDDING! MAN YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! mewtwo and elsa? da f*cks wrong with you?**

Elsa had her hands full. Well, more than usual, anyhow. Anna had shown to be a hard worker and wise ruler alongside her. While she certainly had her quirks, the princess had learned to be responsible and reliable. Anna had the perfect equilibrium of responsibility and playfulness. However what was rapidly becoming her most defining trait was her love for pokemon battles. The princess, under the distant supervision of professor Gary Oak, was a protigy, she searched the woods, lakes, mountains, and even the caves for new and interesting pokemon. Anna had caught a myriad of them and she loved every last one, big or small, weak or strong. She just wished that there was someone else as enthusiastic for pokremon as she was. While elsa and Kristoff, were both fond of pokemon, they did not have the same obsession for battling and training as Anna. The queen was skeptical at first, but it was demonstrated that pokemon battling was a sport, no pokemon ever got killed or seriously harmed and the pokemon themselves enjoyed it. Elsa's own pokemon: mewtwo, who she affectionately called "snowflake" was eager to show its power to its trainer. Mewtwo trusted no other human nearly as much as Elsa and rapidly grew fond of her. While a gentle, lloving, and devoted trainer, Elsa kept mewtwo busy. However these tasks were more to assist her in her duties, thus, to mewtwo's slient frustration, kept them both too busy to enter the art of the battle except on very rare occasions. Elsa would have loved nothing more than to indulge her baby sister's and her pokemon's craving for battles and as the young queen and mewtwo were tying up the remaining loose ends, a plan began to form in her mind.

"How may I assist you, your majesty" Mewtwo asked, earning a slightly annoyed look from its trainer.

"snowflake, what have I told you? I believe we discussed this." Elsa gently scolded.

"My apologies ELSA" Mewtwo corrected itself, Elsa gently rubbed the psychic feline's shoulder.

"good bo- er gir- er…..pokemon. No i don't need any help dear. You did an excellent job. For now, you are relieved of duty." The Queen replied with a smile. Mewtwo, nodded and turned to leave.

"I didn't say you had to leave, snowflake." Elsa chuckled. Mewtwo turned to face its trainer.

"My apologies, I will remain at your side." Mewtwo replied, earning another chuckle from the queen.

"you don't need to apologize. I know that you don't want to leave." Elsa informed. "you can leave, but you don't have to if you do not wish to." The young ruler continued. She was aware that mewtwo felt awkward and out of place in the palace and the pokemon felt lost without Elsa as a guide.

"How do you know what I want?" Mewtwo demanded.

"Because, you're my pokemon, its my job to know what you want and need. I'm not a very experienced trainer, and I'm not sure what pokemon are truly capable of but know this, you have done nothing but serve me well and make me proud. You serve me wholeheartedly, and diligently. I am so proud of you, snowflake." Elsa cheered. Mewtwo nodded and proceeded to quietly meander about the room while Elsa wrote her new decree. Normally the queen would ask for mewtwo's assistance, but it had worked very hard today and this was a surprise for it and anna. While she knew it did not need to be babysat as a child would, Elsa watched mewtwo out of the corner of her eye. She learned a great deal about pokemon, or at least mewtwo, by watching. She cared for it as if it was her own child, and the ice queen constantly watched it, in case she needed to provide it any need, luxury, or comfort. This gave the monarch a unique challenge as while mewtwo was one of VERY few pokemon that could talk, it rarely said much. So Elsa had to let its body language and behavior to get a grasp on its needs. Sure enough, she got results. Mewtwo was carefully eying a chess board, curiously looking at the pieces, careful not to touch them. Elsa could see a touch of boredom and loneliness in its eyes as it was tempted to touch the pieces. Yet mewtwo would never touch or interact with it without elsa's permission. Elsa sighed, stood up, and approached her pokemon. Mewtwo notice her and backed away from the board.

"Its a game, called chess." Elsa told mewtwo.

"a game?" Mewtwo replied skeptically. Elsa looked at the clock and smiled. The queen had time and she wanted to bond with this strange and wonderful creature now under her charge. The queen made a table out of ice, two chairs, and took her seat. She invited mewtwo to do the same. The pokemon did so with a mask of indifference, but Elsa was not fooled. She could tell it had a avid curiosity towards the strange little pieces on the odd board.

"the game is played by moving your pieces to take out the opponents pieces. The object of the game is to capture this piece: the king." Elsa explained as she held the king in plain view. "this is done by moving your pieces into a position where the king is in a position where it can be taken out, for example" Elsa continued, she placed a king and then put an enemy rook two spaces ahead. "this is check, the rook could eliminate the king if he doesn't move, so he HAS to move. The game is won when a player forces the opponents king into a place where it cannot make a legal move. This is called checkmate." Elsa explained further.

"So the object is to move your pieces to protect your king while forcing the other king into checkmate" Mewtwo said in understanding. Elsa nodded and proceeded to explain where and how the pieces could move. They soon set up the game and began. Elsa made her moves with little care, more curious to see how her pokemon would compete, as opposed to winning. after a few minutes, Elsa moved her rook into position. The psychic pokemon saw and opening and eliminated the rook with its knight. Elsa's eyes widend as she never even saw that knight. The queen applauded mewtwo and moved her bishop with a little more precision. Mewtwo swiftly eliminated the bishop with its queen, and placing elsa's king in check. The monarch couldn't believe her eyes and she moved the king out of harms way. Mewtwo settled for her other bishop. Elsa's eyes narrowed as she found a competitive spirit and with an intent to win, she carefully moved her knight. Her pokemon knocked it off the board with its rook. Elsa groaned in frustration as mewtwo took piece after piece after piece.

"checkmate" Mewtwo declared. Elsa examined the boared. Sure enough, her king was trapped.

"well done mewtwo" The queen praised her pokemon.

"another game, perhaps?" mewtwo, requested. Elsa smirked and reset the board.


	9. Elsa and goliath

ultima-owner chapter 7 . Nov 13

Have them encounter a snorlax

Me:...you are a genius!

btw keep sending prompts, eventually you guys have been requesting it and I have been wanting to do it so anna and Elsa WILL have a friendly battle

what pokemon do you want them to have?

NO ICE TYPES FOR ELSA

A rough day

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She stretched her limbs and yawned. The clock struck 7: 30, and she got up, and slid her bare feet into her slippers. She subconsciously walked through the doorway only to bump into something. She shook awake to find a huge round pokemon, sleeping in her doorway, she touched it, it was soft and squishy. It had blue skin, a cream colored stomach, and was as round as a ball….a BIG ball. Elsa pulled out her pokedex to see what this was.

"snorlax, the sleeping pokemon. This docile pokemon sleeps throughout the entire day, waking only to eat." The pokedex elaborated.

"ok…..maybe I can move it." Elsa sighed. She grit her teeth, grabbed one of it's plumb arms and pulled with all of her might. . The snorlax did not even budge an inch.

"snorlax is among the heaviest pokemon, it weighs over one thousand pounds" the pokedex continued to elsa's horror.

"WAKE UP SNORLAX! WAKE UP! I HAVE A SCHEDULE TO KEEP! WAKE UP!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get the slothful pokemon to rise. In a pointless effort to rouse the creature from its slumber, she tugged on its arm yet again. The sleeping pokemon subconsciously rolled over on top of the poor snow queen.

"EEEK!" Elsa squealed as she desperately fought to get free from underneath it. The young monarch barely managed to wriggle to freedom leaving her desperately gasping for air. Elsa was growing frustrated.

"I'm so sorry snorlax….But I have to get past you." She sighed sadly as she shot a massive wave of ice at the sleeping monster. Elsa couldn't bare to watch the outcome of hurting an innocent creature. She peeked one eye open and her sadness was replaced with annoyance. The snorlax still remained unmoved.

"snorlax has the ability "thick fat" which makes it highly resistant to fire and ice based attacks" the pokedex continued. The young queen snarled in anger.

"move it fatso!" Elsa growled, pounding and kicking at the snorlax. The increasingly desperate plight of the relatively puny woman went unnoticed by the slumbering tank blocking her path. Elsa took a step back, only to realize that ice was forming on the walls due to her impatience. She blushed slightly and thawed out the ice by thinking of Anna and Rosetta.

"ok Elsa, you brought back summer, defeated several monsters, slayed a sorcerer, and helped an entire orphanage, moving this snorlax should be a cakewalk. You just need to fight smarter, not harder." She encouraged herself. Elsa looked at the snorlax and cupped her chin. Then she got an idea.

"Archimedes! he said that a lever can move heavy objects!" Elsa chimed triumphantly. The snow queen made a fulcrum, and a lever out of ice, she plunged it underneath the snorlax. She walked to the other side of her see saw.

"ok, one, two, THREE!" she counted, and jumped onto the other side. Elsa realized the snorlax still did not move and she stood up and stomped on her end several times. Only to hear a crack. Her eyes widened.

"uh-oh" she gulped as the lever snapped and she fell hard on the ground. The young queen rose, rubbing her backside. Elsa's frustration was now building as she eyed her failed lever and melted it, knowing it was of no use. The snorlax let out a massive yawn. Elsa instantly joined it in yawning.

"snorlax's yawns can cause other pokemon and people to fall asleep" The pokedex said to Elsa's horror. Before she could make a move, she slipped into slumber on the spot.

A few minutes later she woke up.

"what an odd dream" Elsa sighed. She nearly soiled herself as she saw the snorlax still in her doorway.

"well….at least it can't get any worse" The queen sighed. Just then, the snorlax, scratched its belly and stood up. Elsa grinned ear to ear.

"finally! you're awake!" Elsa cheered and clapped her hands. Completely ecstatic that she could exit the room. Snorlax turned to the left and sniffed.

"snorlax awakens only to eat. It does not feel full unless it consumes 900 pounds of food" The pokedex stated.

"uh...what does it eat?" Elsa asked with a nervous laugh. It stomped her way. She then remembered that it was a docile pokemon and that it would not eat HER. Elsa stood confused but then she gasped as it hit her like a brick.

"MY CHOCOLATE STASH!" She squealed and ran to the closet. She steeled her nerves and spread out her arms. Ready to defend her precious sweets at all costs. Snorlax stomped towards her.

"You will have to go through me FIRST!" Elsa bravely declared...about three seconds before snorlax effortlessly brushed her aside. It punched a hole in the closet door and reached in. Snorlax began to chomp on the sweet treasures hidden within.

"no! come on! that's mine!" She whined as she helplessly punched, shot, and kicked the snorlax. It didn't even notice her. Elsa fell to her knees and sighed. She was zealously resisting the urge to cry like a child as she felt something poke her stomach. The snorlax had its arm extended towards her, it was holding a box of chocolates. It dropped the box on her lap and continued eating. Elsa popped one in her mouth and her mouth watered as it melted inside of it.

"mmmmmm chocolate!" She chimed as they finished the chocolate stash. Elsa opened her mouth to thank snorlax for sharing but it wasn't there. The young queen sharply turned around and saw it standing in her doorway.

"no-no-no-no! DON'T" Elsa stuttered as the snorlax yawned and crashed to the floor, falling asleep. "sleep…...there" She finished. Elsa stood, puzzled over what to do. Then the monarch threw up her arms in defeat.

"oh ice it! If I can't beat it!" Elsa deadpanned as she climbed onto the snorlaxe's stomach, which was MUCH more comfortable than her expensive bed. "then I may as well join it!" she declared as she closed her eyes, and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Author's notes

OK before anyone asks. I am going to save a lot of time here by saying I have absolutely NO CLUE how a snorlax ended up in her doorway. So please do not ask


End file.
